Ackerman's Tea Shop
by Eri Ackerman
Summary: El dulce y amargo aroma del té que había quedado en sus aposentos invadía sus sentidos, ablandándole irremediablemente. Y aquel bello momento, no hizo más que añorarle, hacerle desear volver a aquellos tiempos. Pero siempre faltaba algo, algo que le hacía sentir aquel vacío. [RivaMika][One-shot][ModernAU]


_[Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su respectiva obra]_

* * *

 **Ackerman´s Tea Shop**

Las cortinas de acero fueron alzadas y aseguradas, revelando el aparador tras de éstas. Y como costumbre de cada mañana, el azabache llenaba una cubeta de agua y agregaba jabón, para acto secundo zambullir un trapo limpio y exprimir el exceso del mismo.

Haciendo movimientos lentos y circulares sobre la superficie de las ventanas y la puerta, se aseguraba de no dejar mancha alguna sobre los cristales.

Aquellos los cuales, además de la limpieza diaria realizada por el hombre, lucían elegantes debido al margen dorado sobre el vidrio y los marcos de madera blancos a su alrededor. Siendo acompañados de una amplia pared de ladrillo rojo y grandes sombras en un verde oscuro.

Un límpido aspecto del cual podía sentirse orgulloso de estar a cargo.

—Buenos días, Levi— saluda Mikasa a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndole con un súbito y tierno beso en la mejilla, rodando con su bicicleta en manos hacia el anclaje de las mismas perteneciente al establecimiento.

El mayor permaneció en silencio, y tomó los utensilios de los cuales había hecho uso rato antes. Llevando consigo el balde con, ahora, agua sucia hacia el callejón a un costado del local donde descendía hacia el drenaje.

Asió la cubeta por la orilla de la parte superior, sosteniendo del asa y tomando por completo la parte inferior con su mano, empujando con fuerza con su brazo derecho la última e impulsando su cuerpo, de manera que el agua quedara esparcida por el pasillo.

Algo en lo que falló, al habérsele resbalado accidentalmente. Componiendo una mueca de asco y chasqueando la lengua al haber advertido que fue tocado por el agua ya contaminada.

Sí. Aquello con lo que parecía haber comenzado bien en su día, ahora se tornaba en disgusto por un simple error que había cometido.

Terminó de enjuagar el recipiente y el trapo y tornó sobre sus talones, regresando hacia el frente de la fachada.

Al volver, vislumbrando a Mikasa hincada. Ésta, encargándose de atender las plantas y macetas colocadas al exterior del lugar, con sumo cuidado. Acariciando y rociando cada una de las hojas y pétalos con ternura, ensimismada.

Y admirándole, caminó con sosiego y cautela hacia donde se encontraba ella, esperando no distraerle.

Sin embargo, ella ya le había notado.

Sacudió su vestido despreocupadamente, y se colocó de pie con presente gracia. Tan ligera como el viento que se escabullía por las faldas de su vestido.

Ella tomó las cosas que había ocupado con anterioridad; una pequeña regadera y tijeras para cortar la mala hierba, junto a un trozo de pañuelo viejo que cargaba consigo.

Y se juntos de adentraron al establecimiento.

Al hacerlo, sobre sus cabezas, sonando una pequeña campana dorada que adornaba la puerta colgada de un elegante candelero marrón.

Mikasa se adelantó, y el azabache se encargó de voltear el pequeño letrero colgado a la puerta.

 _«Abierto»._

Giró sobre sus talones, e infló su pecho, aspirando una gran cantidad de oxígeno. Sintiendo el aire limpio y fresco atravesar sus pulmones con habilidad, el ligero aroma a añejo, recorriendo entre ello, relajándole.

Sin más, comenzó a deslizarse entre las mesas, verificando la limpieza de éstas entre sus dedos. Esperando no sentir los pequeños bultos hastiosos grises acumularse en ellos.

Todo estaba en orden.

Se dirigió al otro lado del mostrador, y del perchero tomó uno de los mandiles verde cazador que se encontraba colgado en éste, portando el logo del lugar. Encendió las luces de la vitrina de postres, y colocó música tranquila para el ambiente.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa bajaba y acomodaba las sillas en su lugar. Dando una segunda pasada sobre los muebles para asegurarse de que la limpieza estuviera correctamente.

Al cabo de los minutos, la gente comenzaba a llegar. Algunos de ellos, sus clientes frecuentes y de confianza.

La joven se acercó a atenderlos, y Levi se dispuso a terminar de preparar un par de cosas más en el mostrador.

— ¡Buenos días! —gritaba y saludaba _el mocoso,_ como diría Levi _,_ acercándose rápidamente al exhibidor—. Perdón por la demora— eximió Eren, deslizándose por debajo de la puertilla de la barra, saludando velozmente con un beso en la mejilla a Mikasa, quien ya se hallaba elaborando algunos de los pedidos a su mano.

Se estiró, y se colocó en uno de los mandiles.

Para Levi, no tenía por qué disculparse. Pues para él, ya era de costumbre que llegase tarde todos los días.

¿Le parecía molesto? Sí. Pero para su fortuna, sólo estaría allí con ellos durante el verano, como trabajo de medio tiempo. Del cual sin saber, no obtendría el dinero esperado por parte del mayor. Oh, sí. Era su castigo por ser un « _mocoso imprudente»._

Las horas pasaban rápido, y por ser vacaciones, el lugar se llenaba más. Tenían más clientes que de costumbre. Y en su mayoría —por extraña razón —, estudiantes.

Era raro, por lo menos para Levi.

Normalmente jóvenes de esa edad preferirían ir a sus dichosos _restaurantes_ de comida rápida o a andar haciendo alboroto por otro lado, centros comerciales, cines, una _heladería_ , etcétera; mas no en un lugar como en _ese._

Sin embargo, el entorno seguía siendo igual de agradable como siempre. Tal como si esos jóvenes alocados que tan mala fama tenían, se comportasen como sus clientes habituales de treinta y tantos años, o incluso mayores de la tercera edad.

Sí, algo andaba mal. ¿A caso se habría convertido en una moda? No lo dudaba.

El azabache se mantenía tras el aparador, preparando las tazas de té y mejunjes, atendiendo los postres y viendo todo pasar frente a sus ojos con tranquilidad. Una y otra vez, abriendo el compartimiento del exhibidor y sintiendo la acogedora calidez del crisol pasearse por su rostro y brazos, hasta haber acabado con el último pastelillo en éste.

En alguna ocasión, alcanzando a ver a Mikasa golpear al castaño en la nuca con un menú. Permitiéndose reír para sus adentros de aquella divertida escena. Pues en vez de estar trabajando, se encontraba coqueteando con una de las clientas.

Sí, más razones para bajarle el sueldo.

No obstante, había notado diferente a Mikasa desde hace rato. Triste tal vez, pero lo dejó pasar. Creyendo quizá, que se tratase de cansancio. Habrían estado trabajando casi todo el año, y el verano era agotador.

Entre más pronto daba el atardecer, más vacío se iba sintiendo el lugar. Hasta finalmente de verdad estarlo.

El dulce y amargo aroma del té que había quedado en sus aposentos invadía sus sentidos. Logrando percibir y reconocer en sus cavidades nasales todos y cada uno de los olores que éstos emanaban. Ablandándole irremediablemente.

Su día fue cansado, pero fue más que perfecto.

—Ya es hora de cerrar— anunciaba Mikasa, abrazando al más pequeño por detrás y depositando un dulce beso en el cuello de éste.

Sólo restaban ellos dos.

Juntos limpiaron y ordenaron el lugar, dejándolo tal y como estaba cuando llegaron por la mañana. Apagaron las luces, y Levi se preparó para marchar.

Empero, una suave melodía de un piano comenzó a sonar, desconcertándole.

Miró detrás, la sombra de Mikasa se movía de manera discreta y fascinante hacia él. Tomó su mano derecha con cuidado, y le apegó hacia su cuerpo.

—Nuestra canción— susurró ella a su oído, apresándole ligeramente entre sus brazos. Siendo correspondida por el hombre, quien rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

« _Quand elle me prend dans ses bras_

 _Elle me parle tout bas_

 _Je vois la vie en rose_ »

— _Elle est entré dans mon cœur_ — entonó en bajo, y ella sonrió complacida.

Poco a poco se dejaron llevar, ambos siendo absorbidos por el mórbido ritmo de la canción. Con movimientos lentos, susurrando la letra con finura y singularidad, mientras Mikasa descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

— _Et, dès que je I 'aperçois. Alors je sens en moi._ _Mon cœur qui bat…_ — terminó, dejándoles en completo silencio, abrazados en la negrura de la noche.

Pequeños sollozos se hacían escuchar, intentando ser acallados por la azabache a los brazos de su hombre. Se había estado sintiendo sola, y aquel bello momento no hizo más que añorarle, hacerle desear volver a esos tiempos. Algo que él no sabía, o siquiera presentía hasta ese día.

Y entendía por qué sucedía todo aquello.

Llevaban años juntos, y todo, todo había sido posible. Gracias a ambos, gracias a ella. Pero siempre faltaba algo, que hacía sentir ese vacío.

El mayor le separó, e intentó mirarle a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. No fue difícil. Sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y comenzaban a recorrer su pálido y exquisito rostro. Deslizó su pulgar por encima de éstas, y entre abrió sutilmente sus labios.

—Te amo, Mikasa— susurró, besando sus suaves y finos labios.

 _Sí bien sabía, él no era el hombre más romántico, ni solía demostrar a menudo sus sentimientos. Pero de lo que siempre debía estar segura, es que siempre lo haría._

* * *

 _¡Qué tal, Meine Leser!¿Qué les pareció? Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo publicar ésto; originalmente la idea viene desde el dos mil quince, podría decirse, es uno de mis fanfics más viejos junto a Red Rover. De hecho, en un principio no iba a ser un RivaMika, sino un EreMika y Rivetra [mis ships en aquel entonces] con Levi y Mikasa como familiares, pero pues mi OTP cambió a ser adueñada por ambos Ackerman._

 _Se suponía era una viñeta corta que no había tocado desde el año pasado_ — _que fue cuando empecé a soltarme mucho más a escribir, porque creí que estaba más apta y podría captar lo que quería. Pero pues no xd_ — _, pero con la edición que le hice pasó a ser one-shot_ — _le cambié la narración de primera a tercera persona, y le añadí y corregí cosas_ — _._

 _Y sí, sé que el título es muy original y muy pensado [nótese el sarcarmo xd], pero fue el primero que le llegué a poner y el que le quise dejar por..., pues los recuerdos. Simplemente, no hay mucho xD._

 _Siento que quedó muy empalagoso, y me da pena y escalofríos leer tanta miel xD. Además de que de repente creo que está algo OoC, pero, agh. Me sigue encantando, y quería publicarlo así._

 _Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
